My copending application referred to above and my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,779, Jan. 10, 1984; 4,444,164, April 24, 1984; 4,444,165, April 24, 1984 and 4,448,161, May 15, 1984 disclose a system of the type described having a rotary engine and a rotary fuel/air mixture compressor for the rotary engine on a common driveshaft, coaxially mounting each end and supported between them by a gearbox which synchronizes operation of various ignition and valve and abutment components of the system; compressed fuel/air mixture is supplied to and ignited in a valve-isolated manifold chamber in the rotary engine in successive charges following which each ignited charge is valved radially into one of a plurality of expanding chambers defined by the rotary engine rotor and abutment mechanism, where it urges rotation of the rotor and then exhausts radially; in preferred embodiment the exhaust actuates a parallel fuel-feed which booster pumps fuel/air mixture into the manifold chamber; detail improvements disclosed include designs of runners, abutments, valving and rotary compressor mechanism.
The disclosure of my above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,779 is incorporated and made a part hereof.